All Work and No Play
All Work and No Play is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the second episode of Internet Season 4, and the 80th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Nutty, Sniffles and Lammy discover an old, broken down playground being demolished by Lumpy. Wackiness (and injuries) ensue as the kids hurt themselves on the dangerous equipment and Lumpy tries to lend a hand. Plot Lumpy is destroying a playground and gets out of the crane for lunch. Nutty, Lammy, and Sniffles come to the playground and Nutty goes to a swing, Sniffles goes to a slide, and Lammy goes to the monkey bars. Lammy begins going across the monkey bars, but part of it falls off and impales Lammy. Lumpy sees Lammy injured and turns part of the bar to look like Lumpy's antlers (one pointing up and one pointing down). Nutty goes on the swing but flies off and is impaled by bars stuck in a wall. Lumpy notices this and jackhammers the top of the wall, which causes the bar to cut Nutty and he dies with a large hole in his stomach. Part of the wall falls off and crushes Nutty. Sniffles goes down the slide but is cut by the holes in it and lands in gravel, where his lower half is gone and replaced by shards. Lumpy grabs Sniffles with his crane and pulls him up. Lammy, still impaled by the bars, stumbles by, and the crane splatters Sniffles' head, causing the shards to impale Lammy. As the episode ends, Lumpy turns the left bar down again (as it somehow ended up again). Moral "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Deaths #Nutty is cut by bars and crushed by a wall. #Sniffles' head is splattered by Lumpy's crane. Injuries #Sniffles is cut by a swing and his lower half is replaced by gravel shards. #Lammy is impaled by monkey bars and shards. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout this episode. Trivia *The same merry-go-round from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is seen. The only difference is that this time, it's broken (maybe because Lumpy spinned it too fast once again, due to the fact that he did it in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast From The Past respectively). Thus, this is the second episode to reference it (after Blast From The Past). *Lumpy is the only character seen in the sneak peek. *Like You're Kraken Me Up, this episode was announced when Buns of Steal was still in production. *This is the second time Lumpy works in construction. However in this episode he wears a helmet similar to Handy's. *This episode might have taken place after Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. *Truffles appears behind a tree on the far left when Lumpy goes to lunch. *This is the first time Lammy appears without Mr. Pickels (however, Mr. Pickels appears on the featuring card, but is not credited). Gallery All work and no play e.jpg|Lumpy in construction. Who will bet this will fail? All work 3.jpg|Why does this look familiar? TrufflesAWANP.png|Truffles, the professional video bomber, does it again! Ammylailu.jpg|As the saying tburon9: OH MY GOD! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes